


you've got this spell on me

by TessTheDreamer



Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, heavily based on kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessTheDreamer/pseuds/TessTheDreamer
Summary: The kingdom of Idris has a new High Warlock. Prince Alec is particularly taken by him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: AUgust 2020





	you've got this spell on me

Alec hadn’t expected the new High Warlock to be this handsome. 

His father, the king of Idris, had told them they were getting a new High Warlock. The former one, Ragnor Fell, was retiring, and had recommended one of his students for the job. Someone named Magnus Bane. His sister Isabelle had told him and Jace rumors about him, that he was crazy, that he was kind, that he was a heretic.

_ Well, of course they thought he was a heretic,  _ Alec had thought at the time.  _ He’s a warlock. He can do magic. How foolish are they? _

He was thinking something a lot different now.

Magnus Bane was  _ gorgeous _ . 

He was tall with brown skin, wearing a loose purple tunic, a few buttons popped open, and pants tighter than he thought was possible. His hair was black, rings decorated his elegant hands, and his smile made him look perpetually amused. His eyes looked like a cat’s, gold-green with a slit pupil. 

Alec stood straighter as his parents led Magnus Bane over to him and his siblings. They were both smiling, but it didn’t reach their eyes. That wasn’t a surprise.

“Mr. Bane, please meet my children. Prince Alec, Princess Isabelle, and Prince Max. And this is Jace, a knight of Idris,” his father said, gesturing to each of them as he said their names. 

His cat eyes slid over all of them, slightly lingering on Alec and looking him up and down. He tried to remember to breathe when their eyes met, and Magnus smiled.

“Alec?” he asked. “Is that short for Alexander?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Well, Alexander,” he purred, sticking out his hand. “I look forward to seeing you.”

“So do I,” Alec said, taking his hand. Magnus gave it a little squeeze, and then his parents led him elsewhere. 

His eyes involuntarily followed him as he went to talk to the vampire ambassador, Raphael Santiago. There was something in the way he moved, the way he smiled, that made Alec wonder if his magic had seeped into every part of him. 

“Alec,” Jace said, and even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could practically hear the smirk in his best friend’s voice. “He likes you.”

“What?” he asked. “No he doesn’t.”

“Oh yes he does,” Isabelle added. “Are you blind? Did you not notice the way he looked at you?”

He had noticed that. But it couldn’t be true. Most people looked at Jace, not him. And he was fine with that. Normally. But the thought of Magus looking at Jace like  _ that _ made him feel strange.

“He didn’t mean anything by that,” Alec said. “Besides, you told me the rumors. He’s a flirt. He was just joking.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. But he totally likes you.”

He didn’t get a chance to reply to Izzy before Jace led him away to talk to some redhead girl. 

But a small part of him hoped what she said was true. 

A week later found him and Jace in the training room in the palace. It was unorthodox for a knight to train with a prince, but they were basically siblings at this point, so no one really minded. 

“So Clary showed me this portrait she did of the palace, and it looked so good,” Jace rambled, twirling his sword. “She’s really talented, and funny.” 

Alec sighed, releasing another arrow from his bow. It thunked into the bullseye. His friend had been talking about Clary Fairchild for days, and it didn’t seem like he planned on stopping anytime soon. 

“Sounds like you’re in love,” he said. 

Jace scoffed. “Who, me? Never.”

“Aren’t you supposed to meet her soon?” Alec asked, remembering a snippet of a conversation from the day before. 

Jace’s eyes widened, and he dropped his sword. “By the Angel, you’re right. I got to go. Thanks Alec!”

He dashed out of the training room, and Alec smiled. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he could get insufferable. Especially about girls, and he had never seen the appeal in them. He respected them a lot, but he had never felt drawn to them like Jace did. 

He shot a few more arrows into the target, each one getting the bullseye. 

“You’re very good.”

Alec had to stop himself from twirling around the minute he heard that voice, smooth and deep. He did turn around though. 

Magnus Bane was leaning against the doorway, smirking. His cat eyes gleamed as he stared at him. “Archery requires strength, and accuracy. You have both.”

“I’ve been practicing for years,” he said, lightly placing his bow on the floor. “What are you doing here?”

He winced at the words. Alec prided himself on being straightforward, on saying what he meant, but sometimes that meant he could be impolite. 

“I was passing by. Thought I’d watch the show.”

Magnus pushed off the doorway, on his way to wherever he was going. 

“Wait,” Alec said, before he could stop himself.

He paused, and turned around. “What is it, Alexander?” No one called him that, only his parents when they were mad at him, but it felt right when the warlock said it. 

“Izzy and Jace said you liked me,” he said. “Is that true?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, striding forward until he was right in front of Alec. He was a little taller than him, which Alec liked. Not many people were taller than him. “You’re honest, I like that. Yes, I did find you handsome. I still do.”

“Do you want to go out with me?” Alec asked. He tried not to focus on how horrible this idea was, how a prince should not be asking out a high warlock, how it was worse when they were both guys. He just focused on the man’s cat eyes, on how handsome he was. “On Friday?”

“Just like I said. Honest,” Magnus said. “And to answer your question, yes. I would like to go out with you. I know a cute little place in the city. Takis. I’ll meet you there at eight.”

Alec smiled, and Magnus blinked at the sight. “O-Okay. I’ll see you then, I guess.”

“I look forward to it,” he said, taking his hand in his. Alec’s skin was pale against Magnus’ brown, his rings were cold against his hot skin, and Magnus brushed his hand against his lips. 

The high warlock actually walked out of the room this time, and Alec didn’t quite know what to do. He wasn’t a squealing person, or one to jump up and down. 

Maybe he should start by finding out where Takis was. 

Alec started off to the palace library, a new skip in his step. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is the first fic in a thing called AUgust that my best friend tigerlilycorinne (please check out her other works she's amazing and I would love you forever) and I are participating in, so if you're interested, we're posting a fic a day for the rest of the month (we hope).


End file.
